


大屁股托妞和大鸟舍瓦的平安夜（下）

by zyc1840



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc1840/pseuds/zyc1840
Summary: 舍瓦X托妞纯爱故事两个傻子谈恋爱预警，虽然是拉郎CP，希望有人爱托妞，他俩都幸福脑洞来自托妞的一个采访，如果是舍瓦帮助托妞理解足球的阴暗面会怎么样对托妞的职业生涯有轻微调整，设定是舍瓦退役回车子当教练，水爷是托妞前男友，两个人都是单身带娃的，注意避雷，不过反正重点是开车。。。play 翻车预警，女仆装托妞预警。本文阿布世纪好老板





	大屁股托妞和大鸟舍瓦的平安夜（下）

比较严重的一次翻车是在两年前，平安夜的下午，托雷斯和马塔一起去伦敦的学校看望了小朋友们，这项活动令他十分开心，他晚上回到家，满脑子都是可爱的孩子，在一个难得的二人之夜，托雷斯的行为引发舍瓦的嫉妒。他身体力行的告诉托妞在二人世界的时候想着别的人是会付出代价的。舍瓦把托妞按在床上，拍打他的屁股，让托妞喊爸爸求饶。托妞半真半假的在那里乱扭哼唧，一副半死托妞不怕开水烫的样子，反正他屁股肉厚，不疼不痒，舍瓦也不可能真的下多狠的手。

舍瓦看着白花花圆滚滚的两堆臀肉，挨打的多了就皮了，一巴掌下去，弹一弹，颤一颤就恢复了圆圆的两团，毫无变化耀武扬威的撅在那里，心中升起了蹂躏的心思。就偷偷去拿了Nero画画的颜料，掏出四五个鲜艳的颜色，正管挤在调色盘上，等托妞感觉臀瓣一凉时，舍瓦已经把调色盘扣在了他的屁股上，然后飞身跳上床，在托妞挣扎以前压在他的背上，膝盖压着细腰，双手把托妞的屁股抹花了。“放开我，你干什么？”“我要在你的屁股上画一个大大的桃心，马上画好了。”

等舍瓦放开托妞的时候，托妞站起身来就要去找镜子，被一旁的舍瓦再次发动突然袭击，屁股朝下被推到了在了白床单上，舍瓦按着托妞，还晃了一晃，让托妞彩色的臀瓣结结实实的压在了白床单上。“你知道么，据说爱心不是人心脏的形状，而是屁股的形状，你有一颗大大大的爱心~”托妞忍无可忍，一脚将舍瓦踹开，从床上跳起来。一看白床单上有一大坨颜料，根本看不出形状。托妞的屁股上，大腿上都是颜料，舍瓦还有点可惜的摇摇头，“一定是你的屁股太圆了，压下去就晕开了，看来我的控球技术有待提高啊。。。”托雷斯在心里想象了一下他把舍瓦踩在地上踹的样子，转身去洗澡了。

本来这只是一次翻车的情趣游戏，问题在于舍瓦把这块留有托妞屁股痕迹的床单晒在他们俩卧室的阳台上，打算晒干了收藏，就去浴室找托妞快活了。第二天在两个爸爸的卧室发现自己颜料空了半盒的Nero，也发现了床单这件“罪证”，在一家人一起看电视的时候，细心的小女孩气鼓鼓的控诉两个爸爸浪费她的颜料，“你们都不让我把颜料蹭在白衬衫上，但是你们却把颜料涂在白床单上。”舍瓦看着托妞泛青的脸色和僵硬的身体，心虚的回答道：“爸爸那天相画画，不小心把调色盘扣在了床单上，颜料等商店开门了就去给你新买一盒，爸爸是不小心的，原谅爸爸好么？”舍瓦知道，这次托雷斯是真的生气了，那张可怜的床单一回房间就被托妞点燃在一个他原来很喜欢的花盆里被烧成了灰。

之后托雷斯阴沉着脸，一直回避舍瓦的身体和目光接触，在接下来的一周里，他几乎一句话都没和舍瓦说，舍瓦意识到指望这件事过去，来个一炮泯恩仇是不太可能的。再托雷斯缩在床角上，再次拒绝了舍瓦的拥抱之后，舍瓦只能对他说：“南多，这件事我很抱歉，乔丹。。。乔丹今天和我说，我应该和你道歉，因为即使一个人画画失败了或者画的是抽象画，也不应该当着他的面说他的画是调色盘扣在了床单上。。。南多，孩子们能感觉出来我们之间，他们都很懂事，我们。。。我也不应该那么胡闹，我向你道歉。。。”

舍瓦回忆着之前的种种趣事，看着托妞穿着马竞红白格子的围裙，拎着一条长长的鳗鱼，走到碎冰机前边，把打碎的冰块装在盘子里，然后去片鱼，折腾了半天，才在冰上铺了薄薄的一层鱼片。认真的男人最美丽，托妞从日本后来以后，把他对烘培的乐趣全都转向了海鲜，舍瓦听说日本的海鲜讲究新鲜和生吃，托妞为了搞到这些新鲜的海鲜，忙了半天，他凑过去，打算偷香加偷吃。在亲托妞的时候，他照历腼腆又灿烂的一笑，扭过头去，摸屁股的手没有被阻止，但是偷吃鱼片的手被阻止了。“还没炒呢，待会再吃”“日本的鱼片不是生吃的么？”“嗯~不是这种鱼。你去坐一会儿，马上好”又被赶到沙发上吃香蕉的舍瓦，叹了口气，看来托妞这半年在日本学了不少，希望他的等待能换来足够的乐趣，不然他就要自己想办法从托妞身上获得乐趣了。

舍瓦想起去年的圣诞节，托雷斯给他准备的“礼物”，从10月份开始，不知道为什么，托妞开始对织毛线感兴趣，有什么不一样了，生活中的很多变化非常微妙，托雷斯和切尔西的合同只剩下最后半年，在一周之后，他就可以自由的和任何球队谈判，决定他的未来了。舍瓦那时还没有和托雷斯谈过这件事，这暂时还不是他们俩的事，经纪人会去谈判，把一份一份的合同送到托雷斯面前，让他自己选择。但是有些事情是不言而喻的，续约切尔西不是一个选择，回到床单是托雷斯一直想要的理想结局，那里有他最爱的，也最爱他的球迷，但是他只能接受替补的定位，而海外的联赛提供了丰厚的工资和核心地位，他可以去毫无压力的享受足球。

英超没有冬歇期，去年圣诞，托雷斯要舍瓦陪他去米兰看看，原来米兰给托雷斯提供了一份能呆在五大联赛打主力的合同。其实托雷斯心里还是有所期待，期待能再次披上斗牛士的战袍。舍瓦领托妞去了米兰内洛，米兰早已不是当年的米兰，但是俱乐部的工作人员里还是有不少舍瓦的老朋友。舍瓦从博物馆里取出了属于自己的那颗金球，抱给托雷斯看。一路走来，托雷斯如果也拥有一个金球的话，他就可以潇洒说一句我已经赢得了一切，曾经他也接近过这项荣誉，但是有太多的时运的因素，就像托雷斯曾捧起至尊一冠，而舍瓦摸摸欧洲杯的草皮都觉得十分幸运。

托雷斯并不羡慕舍瓦的金球，但是他告诉过舍瓦他羡慕他的职业生涯，尤其是他可以披着国家队战袍谢幕，他的最后一战是为国家队出战欧洲杯，而且是在主场，乌克兰核弹头在主场球迷的欢呼声中谢幕。那届欧洲杯舍瓦只赢了一场比赛，而托雷斯不仅摘得桂冠，还捧得金靴，但是他还是羡慕舍瓦。可是舍瓦不羡慕托雷斯，他对他的两个进球，他梦幻般的谢幕表演都很满意。托雷斯不是一个果断的人，但舍瓦理解托雷斯，舍瓦将托雷斯金色的脑袋搂在怀里，对他说，如果你对足球还有激情，还是享受足球比较重要，你没法在替补席上享受足球。

从米兰内洛出来，舍瓦领着托雷斯去了他原来最喜欢的披萨店，托雷斯吃了披萨还不忘点了一份意式海鲜饭，与西班牙海鲜饭对比品鉴一番。等两个人回到酒店，都有些累了，舍瓦起身去冲澡，出来的时候，看到托雷斯穿了一件灰色的毛衣正侧卧在床上。从保暖来说，这件毛衣显然不合格，脖子上系着带子，整个后背到腰部都裸露着，两侧的毛衣汇集在臀间一点，露出一个毛茸茸的球形小尾巴，下摆轻轻搭在托妞上翘的臀部上，堪堪遮住半个臀瓣。

舍瓦走到床边，托妞也不扭头来看他，也不往他怀里扑，只是背对着他微微点头示意，穿着露背毛衣，塞着肛塞，不在羞涩，倒是一副娴静端庄的样子。舍瓦躺在他身后，一手摸着屁股，一手伸到前边掐乳头，满手滑腻，吻颈而问：“露这么多，你不冷么？”“嗯。。。啊。。。嗯，不冷，你把我弄湿了，我才冷呢，你要让我热起来。”说着转过来和舍瓦深吻。两人温存了一阵，舍瓦才想起来自己既没有带润滑油，也没有带避孕套，因为买的第二天一大早的飞机票，回去了还要接孩子安排家庭聚餐，一路风尘，哪里顾得上风花雪月。

“明天还要赶飞机，今天跑了一天，你不累么？还这么。。。贪玩”“今天是平安夜，我妈妈从小和我说，圣诞节乖孩子是一定要收到礼物的。。。”“但是明天。。。”“我们今天就不睡了，好好玩玩，明天上了飞机我再不一会儿觉。”“彻夜不眠，圣诞老人就不会给我们送礼物了。”“圣诞老人是谁？你为什么还想着他，我送给你的礼物你不喜欢么？”“我已经受到你的礼物了，已经很好了，你需要休息，保持身体状态。。。”“嗯。。。好吧，这个月，孩子们不在家的时候，这件毛衣就是我的家居服，我可以穿着它给你烤猪肉肠吃，披萨也可以。。。”“这个月只有五天了，下个月可以么？”

托妞从舍瓦怀里挣脱出来，一头撞在他怀里，不再搭话，而是说：“你坐起来，我给你舔舔”舍瓦早硬了，也不推辞，就坐了起来，解开浴袍，等着托妞金色的脑袋缓缓凑过来，找了一个合适的角度，伏在他的双腿之间，伸出小舌从蛋蛋到柱身，舔了起来。舍瓦伸手抚摸着托妞雪白的光滑的脊背，背部的肌肉不算厚，但是依旧很有弹性。纤细的腰肢后边是隆起的丰满的屁股，即使穿宽松的球裤，都会绷的紧紧的大屁股，这件露背毛衣衬出托雷斯的曲线不是平滑的，而是有突起的。

舍瓦想到原来他老是喜欢玩弄托妞的屁股，还打趣托妞人家有乳峰，你有臀峰，气的托雷斯立志要把自己的屁股练成倒三角肌肉，剥夺舍瓦揉捏柔软臀瓣的乐趣。臀部塑形练了几个月，舍瓦表示：似乎更紧了些，不过我说的不是你那两瓣肉。。。然后他就被托妞小腰一扭，用屁股顶到一边去了。悖论在于，当谈到屁股这个话题是，托雷斯就会害羞，用屁股朝着舍瓦，舍瓦就可以趁机上下其手，后来托妞被揉的熟了，也不害羞了，反而会抖抖，耸耸，挤挤来取悦舍瓦。

就像现在，舍瓦在托妞的裸背上抚摸了三个来回，就打开了托妞的后门，两扇门先是耸起，然后微微向两边分开，露出了菊穴和小小的尾巴。那个肛塞真是点睛之笔，舍瓦捉住那个绒球，在托妞的身体里搅动，托妞发出甜蜜的呜咽，肛塞并不长，但是如果选择合适的角度，舍瓦可以碰到托妞的G点。舍瓦太熟悉托妞的身体了，他转动抽动着肛塞冲击一点，从托妞臀肉的抖动，舍瓦就能判断自己的抽插是否恰到好处。托妞的阴茎贴在床上，变得前所未有的火热和坚硬，前列腺液已经润湿了床单，舍瓦一手稍微用力的从抓住托妞的头发，到捏托妞的臀肉，另一只手提着肛塞加紧冲刺，没多久托妞就前后一起高潮了。

随着空气里弥漫着麝香的味道，单纯的舔舐已经不能满足托雷斯了，他想要把舍瓦的阴茎整根吞下去。这或许不是一种生理上的渴望，托妞刚刚获得满足，此时应该十分平静，但是此时此刻，托妞对让舍瓦射精有着极其强烈的欲望。他先吞局部的一个蛋蛋，吮吸一下，再往上舔，含住龟头，不忘仔细的吮吸。舍瓦其实并不着急，他很享受托妞的湿热的口腔的服务。托妞有一张灵巧而精致的小嘴，他虽然很难吞下很大很粗的东西，但是他的口活细致，舔起来每一个沟壑，每一根青筋都会被照顾到，并伴随有随时的吮吸。不过托妞显然不这样想，他又钻进了一个牛角尖，仿佛自己的技巧不够高超，无法取悦爱人一样，他舔的越来越快，吞的越来越深，好像要通过助跑，将舍瓦的巨龙一鼓作气，整根吞下。

托雷斯的第一次冲刺以惨败告终，他将将吞下了小半根鸡儿，却呛的自己咳嗽连连，还暴露了自己的战略企图，舍瓦显然陷入了一些不好的回忆，对托妞说“深喉，就没必要了吧。。。”  
“你会感觉很好的，我看了很多视频，学习了一下”“emmmm，我的有点太大了，你的嘴会很酸的”“亲爱的，我能做到，我能为你做这个。”托妞显然不是一个知难而退的人，尤其当他钻进牛角尖的时候，他的某些坚持令舍瓦无可奈何，但是他还是要最后一搏。“你真的没必要勉强自己，再说。。。再说，你上次咬了我。“

”我没有咬你，只是夹了一下，那是一个意外，那时我还是一个初学者，你让我练习一下，我会学的很快。”“或许你可以用墨西哥鸡肉卷来练习。。。”“你确定么？墨西哥鸡肉卷的真谛不是把很粗的东西伸到嘴里，然后狠狠的一口咬断么？”“那你可以用黄瓜。。。”“不，安德烈，黄瓜怎么能跟你比呢，我需要用棒球球棒来练习。”被恋人夸奖能力，即使夸张了一点，还是一件让所有男人飘飘然的事情，但是男同胞的不可承受之痛让舍瓦从天上回到了现实。“天色不早了，南多，你的手指很美，又白又细，我的鸡儿做梦都想被他们弹奏。。。”“舍瓦，我爱你，请你相信我。”舍瓦撒谎的水平连托妞都骗不到，他的话都说到了这一步，舍瓦只能战战兢兢的把鸡儿送到托妞的嘴里了。

先前旖旎的气氛消失殆尽，随着托妞缓慢的，艰难的越吞越深，舍瓦感觉自己把命根子送进了一只咬咬鲨嘴里，并且在一个一个按下那个鲨鱼的牙齿。托妞坚持要跪着给他深喉，因为小电影里告诉托妞，这样更能激发男人的征服欲望，“或许你可以摇摇屁股。。。小电影里有没有告诉你，这样可以。。。转移注意力。”托妞真的非常努力，因为他本来吞的就很艰难，每吞进去一点，还要有意控制牙齿，长时间的异物进入和呼吸困难让他的身体平衡都难以保持，他还在颤颤巍巍的按舍瓦所说的晃屁股，倔强的不肯吐出男根。舍瓦不想在口活中表现得太有攻击性，但是为了避免托雷斯把自己憋死，他需要主导口交的节奏了。

舍瓦将手指深深的插入托妞的金发当中，牢牢抓住，然后将托妞向后拉去，再向下按去，吞了只有半根，但是频率极快，一下一下有力的撞击托妞的喉咙。过于强势的动作，让托妞一时应接不暇，“啊。。不要。。放。。”“慢。。啊。。不行！”“嗯。。。呐。。。绕了。。。奥。。”托尼挣扎着，承受着舍瓦快速的攻击，他有点难以承受，生理性的泪水混杂着口水和前列腺液，沿着面颊流下。没过多久，舍瓦喷涌而出的精液就射的托妞满脸都是，释放了的舍瓦，将被拉着的托妞扔在了地上。

舍瓦用了几秒，才从高潮的余韵和征服的快感中缓过神来，他抱起托妞，让托妞的腿缠着他的腰，抱着托妞走到了浴室。相拥而眠之前，舍瓦玩着托妞刚刚吹干的头发，问：‘“毛衣是你自己织的么？挺漂亮的”“不是，是我买的，我织的，在这里，差点忘了送给你。”说着托妞下床取了一个黄蓝相间的套子，挂在了床头。“这是什么？袜子么？”“不，是丁丁的衣服，我怕它冷。“”你想让圣诞老人把礼物放进去么？感觉我们以后会上他的黑名单的“舍瓦哭笑不得，搂着托妞睡了。

想到去年的“礼物“，舍瓦对还在做饭的托妞说：”我上去一下，亲爱的“”好，我待会把食物给你端上去。“舍瓦跑上楼，换上丝绸衬衣和黑色皮裤，喷了点香水，就躺在床上，想象托雷斯将要送来的”食物“。想着想着，传来了敲门声，舍瓦去打开门，发现托雷斯穿着一套黑白蕾丝的女仆装，正端着一个餐盘，大大方方的冲他微笑。见了舍瓦深鞠一躬，说：”主人，我是为您提供服务的女仆。“托雷斯白皙的皮肤裹在黑色的上衣里，白色的肩带环着他的脖子，下身是带着白色蕾丝花边的黑色短裙，托雷斯原来金色的头发现在被染黑了，带着白色的发卡，这件女仆装看着十分甜蜜乖巧。

舍瓦故作一本正经的盯着托妞的蕾丝抹胸吊带，”你都能提供什么服务啊？“”我可以为您做饭，打扫房间，清洗衣物和清洁身体。您想先吃饭，先洗澡。。。““还是先吃了你么？”托妞愣了一下，用没想到你也懂的眼神看了舍瓦一下，说：“不行的，先生，如果您先吃我，我待会就会站不起来，无法为您进行家政服务了。”舍瓦听他说的认真，只能让他先进行家政服务了，二人的床收拾的很整齐，托妞没什么可干的，就开始跪下擦地。舍瓦发现和裹的还算严实的前面相比，这件女仆装后边更短，腰上系着一根带子，薄薄的黑色布料搭在臀沿上。托妞没穿内裤，浑圆的臀肉就随着他的动作上下左右摇摆，勾引着舍瓦。

见此美景，舍瓦自然起了心思，但是他还要逗弄托妞一回，“过来，你先帮我把衣服洗上，再去擦地。”“是，先生。可是您没有脏衣服啊”“有啊，都在我身上穿着。”托妞听话的爬到舍瓦身边，用嘴帮舍瓦脱衣服，都脱掉了以后，才发现自己去年织的丁丁套正套在瓦瓦的阴茎的头部。“这是我夫人给我织的，小了，你说他是不是想看我。”“哪里。。怎么会呢，明明是您的阴茎变大了。”托雷斯用嘴将丁丁套脱下，又把自己的脸羞红了。“先生，我要继续擦地了，既然您的衣服已经脱了，为了防止您弄脏地板，您可以把巨龙塞到我身体里含着。”“乐意至极。”舍瓦的这个平安夜就从骑着他的彩虹小马开始。


End file.
